harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffy's Son (AWL)
Muffy's Son is a possible son of the player if they marry Muffy in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. 'Personality' Muffy's son is the least likely to take over the farm after the main character dies. Compared to the other two children, he's the most adventurous and energetic and is the hardest to manipulate interests.Child FAQ by Nekoko gamefaqs.com 'Strengths and Weaknesses' Below is a table of genetic strengths. Muffy's son will be more inclined to certain skills and he will be weaker at some skills then others. This table will outline what skills Muffy's son possesses.Child FAQ by Nekoko gamefaqs.com 'Interests' Each child has their own strengths and weaknesses, but they also have their own set of interests. The table below will outline what Muffy's son is interested in. A child's interest will have a large influence on what career choice they decide on later in life. 'Stages' Toddler Stage Muffy's son will be full of energy and cheerful, just like this mother. He's also outgoing and is never afraid to ask questions. During his toddler stage, he will ask a lot of questions about animals and spends a lot of time in the barn or out in the field. He also craves attention and loves to be picked up and thrown. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. ---- Child Stage His personality will remain somewhat the same from when he was a baby. He's very outgoing, full of energy and usually has a very positive attitude. He still has an interest in animals, but his other interests are starting to show. He'll often ask questions about exercise (like if you could outrun Wally) and will start to wander around the valley more. He'll also take note of your work and asks if you think running a farm is fun. He is also developing friendships around the valley. Cody seems to think your son has artistic potential and your son will enjoy observing Wally and Hugh. He also likes to play with Kate. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. ---- Teenager At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change as well as his patterns. Generally speaking, if you haven't done much to sway Muffy's son from his original interests, he will be very interested in girls and body building. There will be weights in his bedroom and the books on his bookshelf will be all sports related. He seems to have low self-esteem, feeling that his body image is poor and that he's not handsome enough for a girl to like him. Muffy is a very encouraging parent, but your son will be somewhat moody at this stage. He still has an interest in animals, but thinks that taking care of them is too much work. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. ---- Adult Stage Now that your son is fully grown, all of their interests and their personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how it that you raised him. He is most likely to become an athlete if you let him make his own decisions, but he can also easily become a musician or a rancher. It's not very likely that he'll become a scholar, but it all depends on how you raised him! Now that he has moved past his awkward teenage years, he is still very cheerful and has a bit of a mischievous side to him. He gets along great with both the player and Muffy and is a very well-rounded individual. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Your Child